


Мотивирующие плакатные двустишия

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Breathedge (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gallows Humor, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Rhyming, Soviet Union, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Сет из пяти мотивирующих плакатных двустиший с иллюстрациями из игры Breathedge (использованы скриншоты из игры)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Мотивирующие плакатные двустишия

Товарищ! Космос опасен и дик, 

Никто не услышит бессмысленный крик.

Не будь как этот хомячок, 

Используй бережно толчок. 

Любое творчество в почете

В межгалактическом полете.

Товарищ! От многих дурных ситуаций

Спасает умение предохраняться.

Любая модная особа

Стремится к нашей крышке гроба.


End file.
